


Uptown Girl

by Bofur1



Series: The Songs of Our Hearts [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dori is shocked, F/M, Nori is in luuvvvv, soul mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nori told you—what?” Dori sputtered incredulously, gaping at Ori.</p><p>“He told me he’s found his One. As soon as he bumped into her, his soul mark changed, he said. He said he won’t stop until he marries her.”</p><p>Dori massaged the bridge of his nose. “Oh, my head.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown Girl

“Nori told you—what?” Dori sputtered incredulously, gaping at Ori.

Ori wrung his mitted hands. “He told me he’s found his One. As soon as he bumped into her, his soul mark changed, he said. He said he won’t stop until he marries her.”

Dori massaged the bridge of his nose. “Oh, my head. Where’s Nori now?”

“In his room,” Ori replied hesitantly. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to talk with him.” Dori stood, but Ori caught his arm.

“Dori...please don’t fight with him,” Ori pleaded. Dori patted his youngest brother’s hand comfortingly.

“Don’t worry, lad. We’re just going to talk.” With that he strode upstairs to Nori’s room. Dori was surprised to find that the door was unlocked, and when he peeked inside, he was astonished by what he saw.

Nori was humming quietly to himself and spinning around the room with his pillow as a dancing partner. Occasionally Nori would mutter a few words, and Dori figured out that he was singing a song called ‘Something Beautiful’.

Dori stared for a long time before Nori twirled gracefully around and spotted him. In an instant the pillow was on the ground and Nori’s face was as red as his auburn hair.

“Oh, uh, Dori, erm...” Clearing his throat Nori murmured shamefacedly, “Do you want somethin’?”

“I want to talk with you,” Dori replied. He came in and picked up the pillow, fluffing it carefully before placing it on Nori’s bed. As he arranged the bedspread Dori remarked casually, “Ori says you have a crush on a girl.”

Nori growled. “It’s _not_ a ‘crush’, and she’s _not_ a girl. She is a _woman_ , and _I love her_.”

Dori turned and crossed his arms. “Really,” he said distrustfully. “Show me the signs, then.”

Nori knew what he wanted. With an exasperated sigh Nori removed the gauntlet from his left hand. A thin circle of light glowed green in the center of his palm. Dori bent over his younger brother’s hand, eyes wide.

“I told you!” Nori whispered excitedly. “I love her. And I mean to marry her.”

Dori straightened at last and took a breath. His legs felt weak, and he sank onto the edge of Nori’s bed. “Well...who is she, Nori?”

Nori sighed dreamily. “Her name is Uilea. She’s the daughter of a rich Dwarf across town. She’s been visiting this side of town lately, and earlier I accidentally bumped into her. I felt it, Dori. I felt it change on both of us. She didn’t seem to notice, but I did. I tried to follow her, but she had to go home. She was picked up by her brothers and left.” Nori lovingly traced the soul mark in his palm. “She smiled at me. Me!”

Dori could hardly believe his ears. Nori truly was smitten. “Do you think she’ll have you?” Dori asked cautiously.

Nori looked up, brown eyes shining like topaz. “She will. I know she will.” Reaching around Dori, he snagged the pillow and hugged it to his chest. He began twirling about again, and Dori watched in mild disbelief as Nori began belting out another song.

 

_Uptown girl_   
_She's been living in her uptown world_   
_I bet she never had a backstreet guy_   
_I bet her ama never told her why_   
  
_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_   
_She's been living in her white bread world_   
_As long as anyone with hot blood can_   
_And now she's looking for a downtown man_   
_That's what I am_   
  
_And when she knows what she wants from her time_   
_And when she wakes up and makes up her mind_   
_She'll see I'm not so tough_   
_Just because I'm in love_   
  
_With an uptown girl_   
_You know I've seen her in her uptown world_   
_She's getting tired of her high class toys_   
_And all the presents from her uptown boys_   
_She's got a choice_   
  
_Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa_   
_Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa_   
  
_Uptown girl_   
_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_   
_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_   
_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_   
_And then I'll win_   
  
_And when she's walking, she's looking so fine_   
_And when she's talking, she'll say that she's mine_   
_She'll say I'm not so tough_   
_Just because I'm in love_   
  
_With an uptown girl_   
_She's been living in her white bread world_   
_As long as anyone with hot blood can_   
_And now she's looking for a downtown man_   
_That's what I am_   
  
_Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa_   
_Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa_   
  
_Uptown girl_   
_She's my uptown girl_   
_Don't you know I'm in love_   
_With an uptown girl_   
_My uptown girl_   
_Don't you know I'm in love_   
_With an uptown girl_   
_My uptown girl_   
_Don't you know I'm in love_   
_With an uptown girl_   
_My uptown girl_   
_Don't you know I'm in love_   
_With an uptown girl_   
_My uptown girl_

**Author's Note:**

> Billy Joel's song.


End file.
